Through a transdisciplinary collaboration of multi-sector experts and stakeholders, the Gulf States CC seeks to make a significant impact on the burden of chronic disease in minority, low-income, and other vulnerable populations in the Gulf region by conducting high-quality, innovative health policy research. Our approach will develop and evaluate a novel community-based model in which community residents assume leadership in the assessment, development, and evaluation of policies impacting health disparities. The goal of the Evaluation Plan is to clearly and objectively demonstrate the impact and effectiveness of Gulf States CC activities, which, in turn, will advance the field of health policy research by ensuring that the policy recommendations and interventions developed and promoted through the Gulf States CC have rapid and positive impact on chronic disease disparities in our region.